Wonderful life
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Life is perfect for all, except for Lucas. What happen's when they all are matched up, and Vaughn's longlost sister comes back? is she really who she says she is? A Oneshot VJ,CM and LM or LE? R&R peawse


Wonderful life

Disclaimer? Ok, I don't own any thing, cept for this story, oh, and a shout out, to all my reviewers for the last two BHH stories I wrote, and don't forget to read Lovers in time pt. Two: -D

Enjoy!

Chapter one 1: two proposals and Lucas finally finds true love

It was a dark and strange night when all the members of the science club were there in that restaurant, including Z, a father to Josie. But before I get ahead of myself, I guess I should start where it all began…

_Earlier that day, about 5:00 clock, and hour and a half before dinner, and Vaughn had invited Marshall over, which was pretty awkward, but anyway…_

"Hey, Marshall, so glad you came!" Marshall, who was starting to get used to the fact that Vaughn and his good friend, Josie, were finally together, and not she and Lucas, he just had to get used to this.

Thoughtfully, he was rubbing the golden band ring that he held in his pocket, tonight, even though they were still quite young, he was going to propose to Corrine, looking up, and opening his mouth to thank Vaughn, he saw this beautiful fully grown 19 year old. At first, he thought that Vaughn was cheating on Josie, and he was about to run off and tell her, before a hand grabbed out.

"Marshall, wait, he's not cheating on her, I'm his sister that was home schooled, that's why you never met me. By the way, I know that your gonna propose to Corrine tonight, so don't be shy, Vaughn's going to do the same with Josie, that's why he wanted every one to come to the restaurant… oh, by the way, my name is Elizabeth Roze Pearson."

Awe strucked, he looked at Vaughn and asked, "How did she know, she can't read minds, can she?" he asked.

Trying to hide a laugh, he said, "My sister was never home schooled, she came back with my mom, there are both observers, and yes, my mom taught her how to read minds, and she can teleport to places, even us! Except, were taking the limo, so it doesn't look weird popping into the restaurant." He said. "Oh, you can stay here and get ready you know, oh, and Elizabeth is coming with use." And with that, all three of them went in and got ready for that night.

Ok, now back to the restaurant….

It was a dark and strange night when all the members of the science club were there in that restaurant, including Z, a father to Josie. Upon walking in, holding hands with Josie, and was nearly plowed over by Josie's archenemy, Madison.

"Hey Vaughn, oh my god, you look so cute!" She squealed as she took him by the arm away, leaving Josie alone. Looking frantic, he held up one finger to tell Josie. She just shrugged a whatever look, and walked off. "So, Vaughn, come over to my house tonight, and we can have some hot, sexy, fun…" she drawled, while rubbing his hand. Quickly realizing that she was seducing him, he pulled his hand away. " No Madison, not now not ever. I already have the love of my life, and it isn't you!''

'It's that Trent girl, isn't it! What does she have that I don't, Pearson!" she yelled after him as he walked back to the love of his life, Josie.

Meanwhile, Lucas was looking longingly at Vaughn and Josie lip locked, wishing that it was he. Then she walked in, Vaughn had told them earlier that Vaughn had a long lost sister that came back with Sara, and she walked in, long black, silky hair, and a short platinum silver dress. He changed his direction, and looked strait at her. Looking at him back, she smiled and went over to hug the others, introducing herself. She knew the plan, she would introduce herself, the Vaughn would propose to Josie in front of everyone in the restaurant, then, after hugging her future sister in law, and all the noise had died down, Marshall would do the same to Corrine. And what about that Lucas kid? She could since that he loved her, but she didn't love him, she already had a love of her life, hopefully, they could just be friends. Then it began.

Vaughn got down on one knee in front of Josie and asked….

"Josie, the love of my life, would you take the pleasure of being my wife, till death do us part?" Looking stunned as Vaughn held out the ring in a blue velvet box, which held a black ring with glising jewels on it.

"Vaughn, I…I… I will Vaughn!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. Everyone was applauding, even Madison. Corrine eye's had misted over, and was crying into Marshall's shoulder, happy tears, and Marshall himself indeed was crying too. Even Elizabeth shed two tears of joy as she watched her prisious brother slip the ring on her finger, and Josie ran over to hug her soon to be sister in law and her brother did the same. As he hugged her, she whispered in his ear "'m so proud of you Vaughn, you made the right choice, I love you, and don't you forget that, my dear, dear, dear brother." Breaking apart, he smiled, and saw that her eyes were tearing eyed and misted over. Meanwhile, Lucas was happy for the love of his life, but sad that Vaughn had beat him to the punch. He kept staring at Elizabeth, and kept wondering, _is she who she really say she is?_

And then it was Marshall's turn, and he did exactly as Vaughn did. At this point, Corrine couldn't take it any longer, and between sobs, said she would. And as a shock to anyone, Madison ran over and planted a huge kiss upon Lucas's lips. Smiling, they went to a back room and did their thing. Every one was shocked, but still eat dinner, the four engaies, and the one not.

_Hoped you liked it! Please R&R, the wedding's up next, but please review this story!_


End file.
